Physical connectors, such as the connector used with the Universal Serial Bus (USB), can be used to couple devices. USB standards define physical and electrical aspects of USB. Examples of those standards include Universal Serial Bus 3.1 Specification, Universal Serial Bus 3.0 Specification, and any additions, revisions, and updates thereto.